


Bittersweet

by Vampz



Series: Coffeeshop AU [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: เขาได้แต่ส่ายหน้าอย่างระอา นี่น่ะหรือคือชายหนุ่มนักธุรกิจที่เป็นข่าวอยู่ทุกวัน…“ให้ตายสิ พ่อคุณเอ๊ย!” บ่นอุบก่อนจะใช้แรงเฮือกสุดท้ายกึ่งผลักกึ่งเหวี่ยงชายหนุ่มอีกคนลงบนโซฟา “ทำไมไม่รู้จักนอนบ้างล่ะครับ!?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> เอเรแฟร์เอยู ท่านกิลเป็นนักธุรกิจ ท่านปู่เป็นบาริสต้า+จิตรกร  
> เขียนเนื่องในโอกาส เอ่อ วันวาเลนไทน์ (แฮ่)  
> เอามารีโพสใหม่ฮับ

เสียงฝีเท้าหนักๆ ท่ามกลางแสงสลัวในยามวิกาลหยุดลงตรงหน้าประตูกระจกบานหนึ่งของร้านกาแฟในย่านชุมชนอันเงียบสงบ ภายในร้านแม้จะสามารถมองเห็นแสงไฟลอดออกมาจากด้านหลังร้านที่ถูกเปิดอยู่ข้างใน แต่ป้ายที่แขวนไว้ที่ประตูระบุเวลาเปิดปิดชัดเจน --และแน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่ช่วงเวลานี้ หากผู้มาเยือนในชุดสูทสีน้ำตาลเข้มพร้อมกระเป๋าถือใส่คอมพิวเตอร์ในมือซ้ายก็มิได้ใส่ใจ มืออีกข้างที่ว่างล้วงกระเป๋าเสื้อควานหากุญแจก่อนจะไขเปิดประตูร้านออกและก้าวเข้าไปราวกับเป็นเจ้าของก็ไม่ปาน  
  
หลังจากปิดและล็อคประตูกระจกหน้าร้านเรียบร้อย ชายหนุ่มวางกระเป๋าคอมพิวเตอร์ลงบนโต๊ะสำหรับลูกค้าร้านกาแฟตัวหนึ่ง ปลดกระดุมเสื้อสูท เชิ้ต และเนคไทของเขาให้เคลื่อนไหวได้คล่องแคล่วขึ้น หรืออย่างน้อยก็คงช่วยให้หายใจได้เต็มปอดมากกว่าเดิมสักเล็กน้อย โดยเฉพาะในวันที่เขายุ่งเสียจนทำเอาไม่ได้นอนทั้งคืนเหมือนวันนี้ วันที่ทำงานจนลืมเวลาอีกหนึ่งวันของเขา…  
  
เสียงกระแอมไอคุ้นหูดังขึ้นจากด้านหลัง ในจังหวะที่ชายหนุ่มทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนโซฟาอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน หลังจากดึงเสื้อสูทออกจากตัวได้แล้ว ก็ยกแขนทั้งสองข้างพาดกับพนักพิงแล้วหลับตาลง  
  
  
“ยังไม่ถึงเวลาเปิดร้านครับ” น้ำเสียงเย็นที่เปล่งขึ้นท่ามกลางความเงียบมีเอกลักษณ์เฉพาะตัว และไม่ใช่ว่าทุกคนจะจับความรู้สึกจากน้ำเสียงของผู้พูดได้  
  
“ผมไม่ใช่ลูกค้าเสียหน่อย” เอ่ยทั้งที่ยังหลับตาอยู่อย่างนั้น ปลายนิ้วหนาไล่บีบนวดหว่างคิ้วตนเองแล้วผ่อนลมหายใจ ก่อนจะค่อยๆ ลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง และหันไปมองบุคคลต้นเสียงด้านหลังซึ่งกำลังยืนกอดอกพิงฉากกั้นปูนเปลือยระหว่างหน้าร้านและหลังร้านอยู่ “มารบกวนหรือเปล่าครับ? ผมกลับก็ได้นะ…” แต่ด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เขาใช้ แค่ฟังดูก็รู้ได้ทันทีว่าจะลุกจากที่นั่งตรงนั้นคงยากแล้ว  
  
“ถ้าไม่ใช่ลูกค้า ก็ไม่ควรอยู่ในโซนของลูกค้าสิ” ชายหนุ่มที่อายุมากกว่าเปรยขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นเรียบ “อีกอย่างหนึ่ง ผมจะต้องเตรียมตกแต่งร้านให้เข้ากับธีมของวันวาเลนไทน์ด้วย เพราะฉะนั้นแล้ว…” ยังไม่ทันขาดคำ ร่างนั้นก็ย้ายตนเองมาอยู่ข้างๆ ชายหนุ่มในชุดทำงาน มือเรียวคว้าหมับที่ต้นแขนแน่น แล้วยกแขนข้างนั้นขึ้นพาดไหล่ พยุงคนตัวหนักกว่าให้ลุกยืน แม้จะด้วยความทุลักทุเลก็ตามที “ไปพักหลังร้านสิครับ!”  
  
  
แม้จะไม่มีคำพูดหรือคำตอบรับใดๆ จากชายหนุ่มผู้เยาว์วัยกว่า เขาก็ยอมเดินตามเจ้าของร้านผ่านม่านกั้นไป ถึงน้ำหนักตัวเกินกว่าครึ่งของตนเกือบจะโถมใส่ร่างสูงเพรียวจนหมดก็ตามที  
  
แสงสลัวสีทองอ่อนจากโคมไฟประดับบนเพดานสะท้อนลงบนเรือนผมสีเงิน ราวกับจะทำให้ผู้ที่ลอบมองอยู่เผลอคิดว่าฝันไป หากเสี้ยวหน้าหวานกลับดูไม่ค่อยพอใจนัก  
  
  
“ตัวหนักเป็นบ้าเลย นี่!” ร่างสูงเพรียวใช้ศอกกระทุ้งสีข้างของชายหนุ่มอีกคนเพื่อสะกิดให้เขารู้สึกตัว “อย่ามาเอนตัวพิงหลับทั้งยืนแบบนี้สิครับ!”  
  
“...ง่วง”  
  
  
คนฟังได้แต่ส่ายหน้าอย่างระอา นี่น่ะหรือคือชายหนุ่มนักธุรกิจที่เป็นข่าวอยู่ทุกวัน…  
  
  
“ให้ตายสิ พ่อคุณเอ๊ย!” บ่นอุบก่อนจะใช้แรงเฮือกสุดท้ายกึ่งผลักกึ่งเหวี่ยงชายหนุ่มอีกคนลงบนโซฟา “ทำไมไม่รู้จักนอนบ้างล่ะครับ!?”  
  
  
...แต่ก็ไม่มีเสียงหรือคำพูดใดหลุดออกมา  
  
_...ดูท่าทางแล้วคงไม่ได้นอนมาหลายวัน…_  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของเรือนผมยาวสีเงินถอนหายใจ แล้วส่ายหน้าไปมา ดวงตาสีมรกตเลื่อนลงจับบนใบหน้าคมคายที่เต็มไปด้วยร่องรอยความเหนื่อยล้าและความเครียด ก่อนจะพ่นลมออกทางจมูกยาวๆ อีกครั้งหนึ่ง “เจ้าพวกบ้างาน” แต่ถึงจะบ่นไปแบบนั้น ก็เดินกลับไปหยิบผ้าห่มที่ถูกพับเก็บไว้ในตู้เก็บของในส่วนห้องพัก คลี่ออกมาห่มคลุมร่างสูงใหญ่ผู้ที่กำลังนอนเอกเขนกอยู่บนโซฟาตัวโปรด แม้ว่าผ้าห่มผืนที่หยิบมาจะเล็กเกินไปจนคลุมได้ไม่มิดก็ตามที “แถมยังสร้างความลำบากให้คนอื่นอีก”  
  
  
แน่นอนว่าคำบ่นไม่อาจเข้าถึงสติรับรู้ของผู้ฟังเพียงหนึ่งเดียวในเวลานั้นได้ ชายเจ้าของร้านกาแฟจึงตัดสินใจหรี่ไฟลง แล้วจัดการตระเตรียมสิ่งของจำเป็นต่างๆ ที่จะใช้ในการตกแต่งร้านในโอกาสพิเศษเช่นนี้ ท่ามกลางแสงไฟอันน้อยนิดที่หลงเหลืออยู่  
  
ภาพวาดสีน้ำที่วาดเตรียมไว้ล่วงหน้าเนื่องในโอกาสวันวาเลนไทน์ถูกนำมาสับเปลี่ยนกับภาพเก่าที่แขวนไว้บนผนัง ผ้าปูโต๊ะถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นสีชมพูลายสก็อต และทุกโต๊ะจะมีดอกกุหลาบสีแดงในแจกันสีน้ำตาลวางประดับอยู่ หน้าร้านมีสติกเกอร์และกระดาษตัดเป็นลวดลายต่างๆ เข้ากับเทศกาล และถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะเตรียมการมานานพอสมควรแล้ว ทว่า การตกแต่งร้านกาแฟด้วยคนเพียงคนเดียวกลับใช้เวลามากกว่าที่คิด  
  
...เวลาผ่านไปนานเท่าไร เขาเองก็จำไม่ได้ รู้เพียงแต่จะต้องเร่งมือทำให้เสร็จก่อนถึงเวลาที่ร้านจะเปิด สมาธิของเขาจดจ่ออยู่กับการทำงานตรงหน้าให้ออกมาดีที่สุด สมองตัดการรับรู้ภายนอกไปเกือบหมดทุกสิ่ง จนกระทั่งเมื่อเริ่มรู้สึกถึงไออุ่นจากด้านหลังที่ใกล้เข้ามาจนเกือบจะชิดกัน  
  
  
“ให้ช่วยจับไหมครับ?” เอ่ยถามอย่างสุภาพ ก่อนที่มือใหญ่จะยื่นไปแปะกระดาษรูปหัวใจให้ติดอยู่กับกระจกหน้าร้าน โดยเฉียดเอาเส้นผมนุ่มสีเงินที่เคลียอยู่บนบ่าชายร่างเล็กกว่าผ่านมือไปเล็กน้อย  
  
“จะเสร็จแล้วครับ ไปนอนต่อให้พอเถอะ” ฝ่ายถูกถามตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบ แกล้งทำเป็นไม่สนใจ ทั้งที่ไม่คิดว่าบุคคลเบื้องหลังจะตื่นมาในเวลานี้ให้ตกใจเล่นก็ตามที ไหนจะความอุ่นจากร่างกายที่รู้สึกว่าจะส่งผ่านไปถึงหัวใจได้ง่ายดายอย่างไรอย่างนั้นนี่อีก  
  
  
_...น่าหมั่นไส้นัก_  
  
  
“...คิดถึง” อยู่ดีๆ ก็โพล่งขึ้นอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย มิหนำซ้ำยังใช้เสียงทุ้มนุ่มกระซิบแผ่วข้างใบหู ลมหายใจอุ่นที่รินรดบนผิวกายราวจะแกล้งหยอกให้อีกฝ่ายแสดงความรู้สึกออกมาให้มากขึ้น ปลายนิ้วอุ่นละจากแผ่นกระดาษ ขยับกลับมาเกลี่ยเส้นผมเงินที่ปรกบนผิวแก้มนวลไปมา หากแต่...เขารู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่เรื่องง่าย และไม่เคยง่ายสักครั้งเดียว  
  
“ยุ่งไม่เข้าเรื่อง ปล่อยมือได้แล้วครับ” ว่าพลางเอามือข้างที่ว่างแกะมืออุ่นที่กอดเอวตนเองไว้ออก และถองศอกใส่หน้าท้องคนข้างหลังแถมไปหนึ่งครั้งจนอีกฝ่ายถึงกับร้องโอดโอยไปครู่หนึ่ง “จะเปิดร้านแล้ว ไม่ใช่ลูกค้าก็กลับไปหลังร้านเลย”  
  
“อีกตั้งสามชั่วโมงกว่าไม่ใช่เหรอครับ ทำไมวันนี้ดุจังเลย” เสียงโอดหงอยๆ ดังขึ้นตามมา มือข้างหนึ่งกุมหน้าท้องบริเวณที่เพิ่งถูกทำร้ายจากคนตรงหน้า “ไม่ได้เจอกันตั้งหลายวันแท้ๆ…”  
  
“เจอในทีวีทุกวันจนเบื่อหน้าแล้ว” แต่นั่นหมายถึงฝั่งของผู้พูด ไม่ใช่ผู้ฟัง ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงโปร่งหันกลับมาแล้วกล่าวต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงไร้อารมณ์ “ถ้าไม่ไปนอนหลังร้าน ก็กลับไปได้แล้วไหมครับ?” ครั้นนึกจะสงสารก็สงสาร แต่พอสงสารแล้วกลับได้ใจจนน่าตีไปเสียทุกครั้ง  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงใหญ่เงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง ทว่าดวงตาสีน้ำเงินแฝงประกายแห่งดวงดาวยังคงไม่ละจากใบหน้านวล ริมฝีปากมิได้หยักยิ้ม หากดวงตาคู่นั้นกำลังยิ้มกว้าง “...แสดงว่าคุณก็ติดตามรายการทีวีที่ผมไปออกเหมือนกันล่ะสิ” พูดแล้วก็ถกแขนเสื้อเชิ้ตของตนขึ้นจนถึงข้อศอก  
  
  
เจ้าของร้านกาแฟอ้าปากจะเถียง แต่ก็ถูกชิงตัดหน้าไปเสียก่อนที่ตนจะทันคิดคำพูดใดๆ ออกมา  
  
  
“มาเถอะ ผมช่วยเอง แต่งร้านเสร็จแล้วเดี๋ยวผมกลับไปนอนก็ได้” พูดพลางเอียงคอยักคิ้ว แล้วยื่นมือไปขออุปกรณ์ตกแต่งร้านจากคนตรงหน้า  
  
  
อีกครั้งหนึ่งที่ชายหนุ่มอ้าปากจะตอบ และเป็นความพยายามที่ล้มเหลวสองครั้งติดต่อกัน  
  
  
“ถือซะว่าตอบแทนที่ให้ที่พักผมคืนนี้ไงครับ”

สุดท้ายจึงมีเพียงเสียงถอนลมหายใจยาวอย่างเอือมระอา ครั้นจะไล่ไป จากประสบการณ์ที่เคยผ่านมาทุกครั้ง คนๆ นี้ก็คงดื้อด้านจะช่วยอยู่ดี “อย่าทำร้านผมเละก็แล้วกัน” และยื่นเทปกาวพร้อมกรรไกรให้แต่โดยดี  
  
  
ทั้งสองคนใช้เวลาหลังจากนั้นไม่นานไล่เก็บรายละเอียดเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ตามสิ่งของตกแต่งต่างๆ ทั้งการจัดวาง ตำแหน่ง ป้ายโปรโมชั่นประจำวันพิเศษต่างๆ และที่ขาดไม่ได้…  
  
  
“กล่องรับบริจาคช็อคโกแลต?” หนุ่มนักธุรกิจไล่นิ้วใต้ตัวอักษรป้ายชื่อขนาดใหญ่เขียนด้วยลายมือที่ติดอยู่บนกล่องกระดาษ “นี่คือ…?”  
  
“ก็ตามที่เขียนไว้บนกล่องนั่นแหละ ผมยังไม่ได้บอกคุณ แต่ว่าจะรบกวนให้เอาไปบริจาคเด็กๆ ในมูลนิธิที่บริษัทคุณให้เงินสนับสนุนอยู่น่ะครับ” ร่างสูงเพรียวเดินอ้อมกลับเข้าไปในเคานท์เตอร์สั่งเครื่องดื่ม ชี้ให้อีกฝ่ายอ่านรายละเอียดตัวเล็กๆ บนกล่องกระดาษใบนั้น ก่อนจะขยับป้ายราคาและป้ายโปรโมชันสำหรับลูกค้าบนเคานท์เตอร์ให้เข้าที่ แล้วเริ่มชงอะไรบางอย่าง “ลูกค้าของผมก็ใช่ว่าทุกคนจะมีคู่นี่ เพราะงั้นผมเลยคิดว่าควรจะมีอะไรพิเศษให้พวกเขาด้วยยังไงล่ะครับ”  
  
“สำหรับผู้ที่ไม่รู้จะมอบช็อคโกแลตให้ใคร ส่งมาให้น้องๆ สิ!” ชายหนุ่มอ่านตามข้อความที่ระบุบนกล่อง “คุณให้เรา เราให้คุณ! รับไปเลย บัตรลดราคาเครื่องดื่ม 50% สำหรับใช้ในครั้งถัดไป!” อ่านจบแล้วจึงเงยหน้าขึ้น ลอบมองอีกฝ่ายซึ่งกำลังง่วนอยู่กับการเตรียมเครื่องดื่มจนไม่ทันสังเกตว่าถูกแอบมองอยู่ “...ส่งเสริมการขายเหรอครับ? น่ารักดีนี่นา”  
  
“ก็ไม่เชิงหรอกครับ ผมคิดว่าบางทีคงมีคนที่อยากได้รับความรักอยู่อีกมากมายบนโลกนี้ แต่ก็ไม่มีโอกาส ถ้าความรักของพวกเขาส่งไปถึงเด็กๆ พวกนั้นได้บ้าง ผมก็ดีใจแล้วล่ะ” น้ำเสียงที่เคยเย็นอ่อนลงคล้ายจะรำพึงกับตนเอง รอยยิ้มหวานหากแฝงด้วยความโศกเบาบางผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าขาวนวลรับกับเส้นผมสีเงินสว่าง “อันที่จริง ผมทำการ์ดแฮนด์เมดไว้ให้พวกเขาเขียนข้อความส่งให้เด็กๆ พวกนั้นด้วยล่ะครับ” เขาค่อยๆ เงยหน้าขึ้น ดวงตาสีเขียวมรกตสะท้อนแสงไฟสลัวเป็นประกาย นิ้วเรียวเกลี่ยเส้นผมที่ปรกบนแก้มทัดใบหูของตน น้ำเสียงหวานนุ่มลงอย่างชัดเจน “ส่งต่อความรักไง คุณคิดว่ามันจะเวิร์คไหมล่ะ?”  
  
  
ตั้งแต่เมื่อไรก็ไม่รู้ที่ชายหนุ่มนักธุรกิจนิ่งเงียบไป เพียงลอบมองรอยยิ้ม ท่าทาง และฟังน้ำเสียงนุ่มในยามที่อีกฝ่ายพูดถึงโปรเจกต์ที่เขาคิดขึ้นด้วยแววตาเป็นประกาย ก็ราวกับจะทำให้ลืมหายใจไปได้ทีเดียว  
  
  
“นี่...คุณครับ?” ฝ่ามือเรียวยื่นออกมาโบกตรงหน้าของอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังเหม่อ “ฟังอยู่หรือเปล่า”  
  
“ถ้าเป็นคุณ ผมก็ฟังตลอดนั่นแหละครับ” พูดไม่ทันขาดคำก็รวบมือเรียวไว้ด้วยฝ่ามือที่ใหญ่กว่าของตน “ไอเดียดีมากเลย แฟนใครไม่รู้ น่ารักจัง” น้ำเสียงที่ใช้ก็ออกจะรื่นรมย์เกินกว่าเหตุจนน่าหมั่นไส้ “โอ๊ย!” แต่เพียงรวบจับมือเย็นได้ไม่กี่วินาที ก็ถูกฝ่ามือของอีกฝ่ายฟาดเอาที่หลังมือของตนอย่างเต็มแรงจนเห็นเป็นรอยแดง สุดท้ายจึงยอมปล่อยมือโดยดี  
  
“เอ้า ดื่มนี่แล้วไปนอนได้แล้วครับ” เสียงหวานกลับกลายเป็นเย็นชาอีกครั้ง แก้วใบเล็กบรรจุเครื่องดื่มสีเข้มถูกเลื่อนผ่านจากมือหนึ่งสู่อีกมือหนึ่งบนเคานท์เตอร์ “ให้หมดในช็อตเดียวนะ”  
  
“คงไม่ใช่เอสเปรสโซช็อตนะครับ?” เขาถามอย่างไม่ค่อยแน่ใจ ในร้านก็ค่อนข้างมืดอยู่แล้ว เครื่องดื่มก็สีเข้ม จะให้เดาว่าเป็นอะไรก็คงยาก…  
  
“โกโก้” บาริสต้าหนุ่มตอบคำสั้นๆ “ช่วยคลายเครียดได้ดีนะ ผมว่ามันเหมาะกับคุณ...”  
  
“อ้อ อย่างนั้นเหรอครับ” ร่างสูงกว่าพยักหน้ารับ แล้วยกแก้วใบนั้นขึ้นซดรวดเดียว--- “แค่ก! เดี๋ยวสิ! ทำไมมันขมแบบนี้ล่ะครับ!” สีหน้าเหยเกหลังจากที่ลิ้นได้สัมผัสความขมเรียกรอยยิ้มให้ปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของอีกฝ่าย  
  
“...และมันให้ผลดีที่สุดก็ต่อเมื่อคุณดื่มมันโดยไม่ปรุงแต่งอะไรนั่นแหละ” เอ่ยจบก็หลุดขำพรืดออกมากับท่าทีของชายหนุ่มผู้เยาว์วัยกว่าตรงหน้า มือเรียวกำหลวมๆ แล้วยกขึ้นปิดริมฝีปากบาง ช่วงไหล่สั่นไหวน้อยๆ ด้วยความขบขัน เสียงหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกดังอยู่พักหนึ่งก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะเงียบลง  
  
“สงสัยคงต้องหาของหวานล้างปากหน่อยแล้ว… ขมคอไปหมดเลย” ชายหนุ่มบ่นอุบ ก่อนที่สายตาจะเบนไปทางตู้แช่เบเกอรี่และเค้กที่ตั้งอยู่ติดกับเคานท์เตอร์เครื่องดื่ม “วันนี้ทำเค้กเองหรือเปล่าครับ?”  
  
คำตอบถูกแทนที่ด้วยการพยักหน้ารับ “ก็...เตรียมเสร็จก่อนที่ใครก็ไม่รู้จะโผล่มากวนให้เสียเวลาไปพักใหญ่น่ะครับ โชคดีมากเลยล่ะ”  
  
ปลายนิ้วหนาไล้ขอบถ้วยช็อตใบเล็กเป็นวงกลมไปมา ลดระดับสายตาลงแล้วพึมพำขึ้นด้วยเสียงอ่อน เหตุผลทั้งปวงที่ทำให้เขาไม่ยอมนอน สะสางงานทั้งหมดจนเสร็จก็เพื่อวันนี้ “ทั้งที่เป็นวาเลนไทน์แท้ๆ เชียวนะครับ…” เพื่อที่จะได้ใช้เวลาว่างให้คุ้มค่าที่สุด  
  
“แล้ว?...” ทั้งที่อีกฝ่ายเริ่มทำท่าเหมือนหมาหงอยขึ้นมา ก็ดูเหมือนว่าบาริสต้าจิตรกรหนุ่มยังไม่ได้มีทีท่าจะใส่ใจเท่าที่ควรนัก  
  
“ก็คิดว่าจะมีอะไรที่พิเศษกว่าปกติบ้าง---”  
  
“แก้วแรกของวันที่ผมชงให้ เป็นเมนูพิเศษเฉพาะที่ ‘ _ผม_ ’ คิดว่าเหมาะสำหรับคุณด้วยนะ” ว่าพลางชี้ไปที่แก้วช็อตในมือของอีกฝ่าย  
  
“แล้ว… ช็อคโกแล---”  
  
“โกโก้แมสเป็นส่วนประกอบของช็อคโกแลต เรียกได้ว่าเป็นวัตถุดิบเลยครับ ความหวาน นอกจากน้ำตาลแล้วก็ขึ้นอยู่กับปริมาณโกโก้แมสนี่ล่ะ ขาดโกโก้แมสไป ช็อคโกแลตคงไม่เป็นสีน้ำตาลหรอกนะ”  
  
  
ครั้งนี้เป็นฝ่ายนักธุรกิจหนุ่มที่เถียงอะไรไม่ออก ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะนอนไม่พอจนสมองตื้อ หรือเพราะไม่ทันคิดถึงเบื้องหลังความหมายของเครื่องดื่มในแบบที่ต่างออกไป  
  
  
สุดท้ายก็ได้แค่ยอมรับ แต่เท่านั้นคงเพียงพอแล้ว “งั้นเหรอ… ครับ…”  
  
ถ้าช็อคโกแลตเป็นสิ่งที่คู่รักหลายๆ คู่ใช้แทนคำบอกรัก แต่การให้สิ่งที่เป็นต้นกำเนิดของช็อคโกแลต อย่างโกโก้นั้นคงมีความหมายที่ลึกซึ้งยิ่งกว่า…  
  
  
_ลึกซึ้งจนเกินคาดไปเสียทุกทีเลยสิ…_  
  
ชายหนุ่มได้แต่นึกขบขันในใจ เรื่องที่จะให้อีกฝ่ายพูดหรือแสดงออกว่ารักน่ะ ไม่ง่ายเลย  
  
  
“ผมเก็บเค้กช็อคโกแลตไว้ในตู้เย็น เอาไปทานล้างปากก่อนก็ได้นะครับ” เอ่ยจบก็ยกนิ้วหัวแม่มือขึ้น ชี้ข้ามไหล่ตนเองกลับไปทางด้านหลังร้าน “อีกสักพักจะได้เวลาเปิดแล้ว ขอบคุณมากครับที่ช่วย คุณไปพักเถอะ ไม่ได้นอนมากี่คืนล่ะน่ะ?”  
  
  
_...เอ หรือนี่จะถือเป็นการบอกรักและห่วงใยในแบบของเขา ได้หรือเปล่านะ?_  
  
  
ก่อนที่จะเดินกลับหลังร้าน ชายหนุ่มล้วงมือเข้าไปในกระเป๋ากางเกง พร้อมกับเดินอ้อมไปหลังเคานท์เตอร์ ดึงกล่องเล็กๆ สีน้ำเงินเข้มออกมา ตั้งใจจะยื่นให้กับมือของอีกฝ่าย แต่กลับ-- “อ๊ะ ขอโทษครับ!” ซุ่มซ่ามเสียจนทำหลุดมือไปง่ายๆ แบบนั้น  
  
  
กล่องใบเล็กสีน้ำเงินกลิ้งไปหยุดอยู่ก่อนถึงปลายเท้าของอีกฝ่ายเพียงเล็กน้อย บาริสต้าหนุ่มอดจะถอนใจอย่างเหนื่อยหน่ายไม่ได้ ทั้งที่ช่วงเวลานี้น่าจะเป็นช่วงที่มีความหมายที่สุดของวันแท้ๆ ทีเดียว…  
  
ร่างเพรียวย่อตัวลง เอื้อมมือไปเก็บกล่องใบเล็กที่ปลายเท้า แต่ก่อนที่จะได้หยิบขึ้นมา มือข้างนั้นถูกกอบกุมและจับยึดไว้กับพื้น ใบหน้าหวานถูกประคองด้วยฝ่ามือใหญ่อันอบอุ่นอย่างรวดเร็ว หากดวงตามรกตเบิกกว้างเมื่อเงยขึ้นรับรู้ภาพตรงหน้า ลมหายใจอุ่นรินรดบนผิวแก้มสีเผือด ปลายจมูกระเส้นไหมเงินที่ปรกใบหน้าและพวงแก้มเรื่อ สูดกลิ่นหอมอ่อนจากไรผมและกดจุมพิตละมุนบนหน้าผากเป็นสิ่งสุดท้าย  
  
ดูท่าว่าเมื่อครู่นี้จะไม่ใช่เรื่องบังเอิญเสียแล้วกระมัง  
  
เมื่อแผ่นหลังของตนชนฝา ฝ่ามือเรียวจึงยันหน้าอกแกร่งไว้ไม่ให้เข้ามาใกล้ขึ้น ใบหน้าเผือดเจือด้วยสีเรื่อจางจากเลือดที่สูบฉีดตามจังหวะการเต้นของหัวใจ แม้จะเจ็บใจแค่ไหนที่บังคับร่างกายตนเองไม่ได้ หากสัมผัสเพียงเบาบางเมื่อครู่กลับทำให้หัวใจพองโตอย่างประหลาด ทั้งสติรับรู้ก็ยังถูกลดทอนให้เหลือเพียงสัมผัสของคนหนุ่มตรงหน้าเท่านั้นอีก…  
  
  
_ทำไมถึงบังคับร่างกายตัวเองให้ได้ดั่งใจไม่ได้เลย_  
  
น่าเจ็บใจเสียจริงๆ…  
  
  
“ตรงนี้หลังเคานท์เตอร์ คนอื่นไม่เห็นหรอก” เสียงกระซิบทุ้มต่ำเย้ายวนข้างใบหูยิ่งทำให้สติของคนฟังสั่นไหว ลมหายใจอ่อนที่เป่ารดบนลำคอแกร่งเริ่มไม่เป็นจังหวะและถี่กระชั้นขึ้นทุกที “ถ้าอย่างนั้น ขอทานของหวานล้างปากก่อนก็แล้วกันนะครับ”  
  
ดวงตามรกตใต้แพขนตาหนาช้อนมองจากเบื้องล่างขึ้นมาถึงใบหน้าคมคายที่อยู่ห่างกันเพียงน้อยนิด สบกับไพลินที่ทอประกายคล้ายกักเก็บแสงดาวมากมายอยู่ภายใน ปลายนิ้วเรียวยาวไล่จากแผ่นอกผ่านลำคอ ค่อยขยับเคลื่อนสู่สันกราม และหยุดประคองที่ผิวแก้มกร้านจากการขาดสารบำรุงผิวที่ดี ก่อนที่ท้ายที่สุดจะเหลือเพียงเสียงกระซิบแผ่วหวิวเป็นคำสุดท้ายของบทสนทนา “ _ร้ายนัก…_ ”  
  
  
  
  
**  
** **\-------End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- ท่านปู่ทำเค้กเอง = ต้องชิมขนมตัวเองด้วย แล้วทำเสร็จก่อนท่านกิลมาไม่นาน เพราะฉะนั้น ของหวานของท่านกิล เอ้ย ท่านปู่นี่อร่อยชัวร์ ♥ แค่กๆ  
> \- โกโก้แมสยิ่งเยอะยิ่งเข้มข้น ดาร์คช็อคที่ขมๆ ก็โกโก้แมสมหาศาล ขมจนเปรี้ยวเลยก็มี แต่มันก็เจ้มจ้นนะ ส่วนตัวเลาชอบกินที่ประมาณ 40-50% แต่ระดับโกโก้แมสของท่านปู่นี่เลาคิดว่าคงอยู่แถวๆ 80-99% ซึ่งขม 55555+  
> \- ตั้งใจจะให้ตีความเรื่องช็อคโกแลตประมาณว่า ลึกซึ้งนะ ไม่ใช่แค่รักธรรมดาด้วย เป็นรักที่ถ้าเทียบกันแล้วก็แบบ มาจากก้นบึ้งของหัวใจงี้ ถึงท่านปู่เลาจะซึนก็เถอะ /แค่กๆ พูดเองละเอียนเอง สำลักความขมที่ท่านกิลกินยังไงก็หวาน แค่กๆๆ  
> \- เอยูนี้เป็นเอยูที่เขียนสนุกมาก แต่ข้อเสียอย่างนึงคือ ณ ตอนนี้ยังหาชื่อในเอยูที่เหมาะสมให้กับท่านกิลและท่านปู่ไม่ได้ เลยออกมาเป็นอย่างที่เห็นนี่แหละ อาจจะงงๆ นิดนึงฮื่อ.....


End file.
